Dick Grayson Kidnapped
by Nightwinglover05
Summary: Dick Grayson gets kidnapped from school! So it's up to Batman and Red Hood to find him and bring him back safely.


**DICK IS GOING TO BE 13 IN THIS STORY AND JASON TODD IS GOING TO BE 16 SO THE AGES ARE GOING TO BE DIFFERENT**

 **Chapter 1**

Dick was not having a good day!

First he was late for school, then when he got there all the bullies of the school decided to have some fun with him.

So when he finally got to is first class he had a sprained ankle and a black eye.

Luckily his first class was math and he had no problems till after class. 'man it's not my day today' he thought to him self as he picks up his books off the floor.

"Do you need some help Mr. Grayson," his teacher Mrs. Pitts asked him. "No, I'm good thanks for asking; but I will have to go to my next class"

Mrs. Pitts nodded that is understood and sent him on his way.

The rest of the day was the something go to class get picked on then go to the next class. By lunch he was starving

'I wonder what Alfred made me'

he thought to him self as he find a seat and started to unpack his food. Just then his phone went on it was a text for Bruce

"Hey Jason and I were thinking about going to see a movie after he gets done with school. Would you like to come with?"

He text him back saying "I would love to, see you after school!" At that time he had no idea how wrong he was.

'Finally I have time to eat my' but before he had the time to finish is thought he hard gun fire go off. He hit the floor with all the other student 'really right know! Really wished I was in my Robin costume right now!' He yelled in his mind. when he look up he saw 4 men with machine guns in hand and knifes on there belts. One of the men that look like he was a gorilla

(he had big muscular arms no hair on the top of his head.) I decided to call him gorilla because well he looked like one. Stepped forward and grabbed one of my class mates by the arm and asked in a really rough, think New York account " What's your name son?" "B-b-b-b-bob" "Well B-b-b-b-bob I need you to point out one of your class mates to me think you can do that?"

' Oh great!' I thought ' I know we're this is going' and just as I finished my thought I heard " His names Dick Grayson".

I looked up just in time to see Bob pointing at Mr and mouthing I'm sorry over and over agian. Gorilla let go of Bob who immediately fell to the floor and started cried; he motion for his two of his men to go and get me. They roughly grabbed me by the arms and hurled me to my feet.

Then when I thought it couldn't get any worse they started to bind my hands and feet with duck tape, I mean really my feet in front of everyone. Then to top it all off they gagged me with ducktape. 'REALLY!'

As soon as they put the tape down I decided that now would be a good time to make a scene. I stared to struggle and yell, even though my yell sounds more like a grunt then a yell. Gorilla came over to me and bent down so we were eye to eye said "I hope your ready to go for a ride and then call your lovely rich guardian."

'So this is about ransom should have guessed, and really man do you ever brush your teeth' I thought as I glared at him with my best batglare. Gorilla then smiled and ruffled my hair (which I tried to get away from)

Theb he picks me up and through me over this shoulder and stared to walk to the door before my math teacher stud up in front of the door frantically yelling "All can't take him, you will have to get by me first!!" What happened next made me yell in to my gag. One of Gorilla's men shot Mrs. Pitts twice in the leg;

as she fell to the floor with a cry of pain Gorilla yelled to everyone else in there " If y'all don't want to end up like her, or worse you will let us leave with Mr. Grayson here." Nobody made another more but who could blame them. They carried me out side where a silver ford was sitting they walk over to it and popped the trunk.

'Seriously there going to put me in there' Gorilla not so gently dropped me in I made yelping noise and then glared and him. He patted my cheek before he closed the trunk making it pitch black. I heard him laughing and car door slam before the car started to tear down the street. 'Please hurry and find me Bruce! I hope Jason won't be to made.' Was the last thing I thought before I let my world fade to darkness.

 **I hope you like my first chapter the next on will be more in Jason's and Bruce's point of view**

 **please leave a comment to tell me how I did on my first story**


End file.
